At every level of society the T-shirt has obtained the position of prominence as a vehicle through which a person's individuality is conveyed. Also as a means of advertising, publicizing, and classifying, the T-shirt has risen in the past fifteen years to a place of unique cultural significance. Every facet of society uses the T-shirt not only as an article of clothing, but also as a form of self-expression. Advertisers have seized on the shirt as a formidable vehicle upon which they graphically illustrate their concepts and promotional techniques.
Because of the limited wear/life of apparel and particularly T-shirts, the art created thereon has not developed into a mature art form. Additionally the sentimental attachment gained while a particular art work on a T-shirt is being worn is lost when the wear/life of the T-shirt or other decorated apparel has ended.